the Wedding of the best
by Izzy566
Summary: Sequel of Children of the best, please read it first. After the Events in Children of the best, Charlie and Lynn finally have the wedding they have always wanted
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
>Hey, this starts off where chapter five finished. This one-shot is about the wedding of Charlie and Lynn. i have no idea if it will be short or long, i guess i will find out after i have finished it.<p>

Brooklynn pov  
>OMG, This is really happening. Two years ago, me and Charlie joined Torchwood, saved the world from an Alien mega war and proposed to me.<br>I got Tosh and Nessie to be my brides of honour, and Luke and Alex in a suit- now that was funny.  
>Jack was still in his long coats and Ianto was still looking like he was going to a prom.<br>I looked in the mirror, my Tardis Blue dress shined with the diamontes on the bodice and on the top of the skirt, i had strappy blue shoes with diamante straps- in full torchwood style i had a gun strapped to my ankle as well as my phone- you never know.  
>Nessie poured me, my mum and dad-as well as Tosh and herself a glass of Champagne as we wait for the cars.<br>Not so long after, we heard the horn of the white cars, As we walked out of my mum and dad's house and sat in the leather exterior of the car my nerves began to pick up.  
>Today i was going to marry Charlie Harkness and nothing was going to stop us, not even a invasion of the rift.<br>" Its going to be ok sis, nothing at all can riun this day. The rift has been closed for moths and only weevils have been setting it off." He put an arm on my shoulder.

The car turned into Torchwood manor in Scotland, it seems right now after everything that has happened. The Tardis was in the front, and a half-a-dozen cars parked out side the manor.  
>In the front porch i heard the music start, one by one we left the porch walking into the small crowed.<br>I saw Charlie in a black suit and a matching tie to my dress, for once i did not see him in black leather or saving my ass, i saw his brown hair messy as normal, grey eyes looking at me, it was just me and him, nothing else mattered.

As i got up to the top of the Isle, the priest was the doctor, in a bow-tie and a fez- i laughed silently.  
>"Today we witness the marriage of Charles Harkness and Brooklynn Annabelle Harper, anyone who objects speak now." He says pressing his lips and raising his eye brows " Anyone, anyone at all, no... Good"<br>" rings please Lukey boy" He snapped his fingers. Luke passed him the two rings, very simple just like us, it was Charlie and me.  
>"Now I have stricted instructions to skip the promises because its torchwood and well its Torchwood, promises are interesting to keep very interesting... very... anyhow. Do you Charles Harkness Take Brooklynn Harper in Love until the day you die and even if an Alien invasion splits them up."<br>"I do" He says caressing my cheek.  
>"And Do you Brooklynn Harper take son of my friend in love until the day you die and even if an Alien invasion splits you up."<br>I look into his eyes and smile. " I do"  
>" ok then snog " He turns around " I am not looking do it"<br>Charlie pulled his lips to mine, our lips fight for dominance until i gave in a let him take over. i heard the clapping a wolf whistles from the little children and close friends.  
>" God i love you. Mrs Harkness."<br>"Good, i love you too Mr Harkness"  
>He picked me up bridle style and walked out of the manor a crowed of people following and every so often kissing me on the head.<br>***-PAGE BREAK-***

At the reception, nothing could go anymore better, there was a three tear cake in TARDIS blue and white, up one side it has pictures of different memories, baby pictures, school photos, college photo, torchwood photo- then at the top was two statues, exact replicas of ourselves before the BAttle of canary wharf pt.2.

Me and Charlie where slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor at the end of the evening, some people where still here and absolutely Hammered. The doctor came over to us and put a hand on our shoulders,  
>" I guess I should leave you three in the capable hands of torchwood and Charlie." NOw i was confused<br>"Three, you said three" I say more of a statement than a question

" Have you not noticed, your not eating the normal foods you normally do and you love wine and champagne, you have not touched it." He says looking at my stomach as i put my hand on it then look at Charlie a Harkness grin on his face.  
>He lifts me up my the waist and spins me around.<br>"Your pregnant, my baby girl is pregnant" I laugh.  
>best news on your wedding day.<p>

Epilogue 14 years later. Charlie POV

Its been fourteen years since me and Lynn have married and each day is a new experience for me at home and at work, Today me and Lynn are thinking on telling Claudia and Morgan about torchwood.  
>Me and Lynn led our fourteen and fifteen year old teenagers out of the house and into cardiff Bay, we went through the none exiting way as it's strange one minute the concrete paving stones are there the next it's not there.<br>I say my Tad standing there like normal and pressed the Blue Button, still wishing it is red.  
>"Mum, dad where are we going." Cloud asked.<br>"Where we work, its time you knew we do not work for the police force and where neon yellow vests drinking coffee and eating doughnuts" Lynn says with a smile on her face." Sorry i said that to my mum before this happened".

When we entered the Hub everyone was at work, Luke and Nessie where engaged and training the newbies A.K.A Phoenix and Kyle.  
>"Welcome to Torchwood"<p>

This is where their stories on torchwood start, but what we are not saying is that they are immortal, little trick that passed to me when i was born from Dad, that i gave to Lynn on our wedding day in the ring, i have told her not to take it off, then our kids inherited it from us.  
>We are the kids of the best, and now out kids at the children of the leaders of Torchwood Hub.<p>

A/N  
>Thats the wedding of Lynn and Charlie :) still need help thinking of a new fanfiction to do, anyone any idea's :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, starting a Harry Potter Fanfiction , then thinking on a house of Anubis one after, plz tell me what you think


End file.
